


Do the Right Thing…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Do the Right Thing…, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>512 - Brian's reevaluating his life and options (at first I thought that this story was going to be mostly angst... But then Brian surprised me and did the right thing...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Right Thing…

Title: Do the Right Thing…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 982  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Passion...  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: 512 - Brian's reevaluating his life and options (at first I thought that this story was going to be mostly angst... But then Brian surprised me and did the right thing...)

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

Brian’s POV

Lindsay and Gus are getting smaller and smaller as I watch them leaving the park. I’m just sitting here, thinking about how grown up Gus is getting; he really did throw that ball quite well… Both my Sonny Boys are really growing up…

It’s dear old dad that wants to remain in adolescence forever… My one venture into adulthood is now about to come crashing down and burning around me…

I’m not sure how long I sat there on the park bench as I fiddled with the velvet Tiffany's box in my pocket… I bought a palace for my prince, but I already know he’ll never live there.

 

My heart is just slowly closing down again, wondering how long before he leaves me…

He’s always leaving me; I can’t help but wonder if he’s more in love with the game, the chase, the taming of the beast…

Once the thrill of the catch is over… I guess it’s just over…

>>>>

Justin’s POV

Everyone’s making such a big deal out of that stupid article in Art Forum… Yeah, it’s great to have someone write inspiring thoughts about my art, but it’s just a magazine article…

Brian’s just so quiet; he doesn’t say much to anyone. I can see him shutting down and I don’t know how to stop him… he won’t even consider me not going to New York…

Why is love so fleeting? I finally had what I wanted… everything I ever dreamed of… I saw the rings he bought for us on his desk, but he never showed them to me…

He just assumes that I don’t want this anymore… that I don’t want him… he can be the most immature person I’ve ever met…

>>>>

Brian’s POV

Ted is standing in my doorway. He finally says; “I would think you would be at home spending every last minute you had left with Justin… but you act like he’s already gone…”

I glare at him and say he really is fired if he continues with this conversation…

He smiles and tells me I pay him very well, and he’s saved some of his precious pennies, so at the risk of unemployment he continues to tell me that I’m acting like a spoiled brat and a wounded child…

I tell him I am a spoiled brat and a wounded child …

He says that it’s not a secret but maybe I should do something constructive with my time while I’m avoiding Justin… He sets a file on the corner of my desk and leaves.

It seems my CEO has compiled some research on the competitive advertising markets in Manhattan and downloaded a list of commercial and residential real estate listings.

He has also included a budget forecast and projections for six months, one year and five years for Kinnetik.

I press the intercom button and command his presence in my office, NOW…

He looks nervous… he’s shuddering and stammering, apologizing for making any assumptions…

I stand to make my statement loud and clear…

“GET YOUR COAT…”

“GO HOME…”

“AND DON’T COME BACK…”

He’s just looking at the floor; if he was actually looking at my face he would see that I’m not angry…

“But before you go, make sure payroll is complete for the next cycle, and give yourself a ten per cent raise. Then I don’t want to see you back here without a golden tan and wild stories of how you fucked Blake in every corner of your suite. Cynthia has all your travel arrangements, tickets and hotel reservations on her desk… and Ted… Thanks…”

>>>>

I know this is ridiculous but I’m nervous as Hell to go home… I’ve been a total asshole to Justin these last few days and have practically thrown him out a couple of times… it was just so hard to look at him and know that I was losing him… again…

Now I don’t know how to ask him… What if he doesn’t want me to go with him? He never acted like it was an option. What is it about this kid that makes me feel so many emotions I’ve never felt before? It’s late, almost 10 pm. I told him I’d be home early; I didn’t even bother to call… already the abusive husband…

I’m walking past that same flower stand as he’s closing up for the night; the one I didn’t buy the roses at for his birthday… This time I buy all the roses he has - NINE DOZEN OF THEM!

I’m pacing outside my own loft door; I have been for about twenty minutes… I didn’t hear the buzzer for the front door and I’m surprised when a pizza delivery guy is standing next to me and the loft door rolls open…

Justin is standing there, looking at the pizza and the flower delivery guys… He can’t see me through the long-stemmed velvety-red roses hiding my face. The smell has overtaken the hallway, even the pizza…

Finally the pizza guy says, “Wow! Your husband must love you a lot! How many dozen roses are there…?”

He said ‘husband’ because he noticed that Justin was wearing a platinum wedding band with a gold Celtic knot design…

Then he turns to Brian and says, “Wow! I didn’t know delivery guys wore Armani!”

Brian is totally embarrassed and yells for Justin to please take the flowers so he can pay the pizza guy…

Sunshine’s smile is beaming but you can’t see it through all the roses he has his face buried in at the moment…

Brian sees the ring on his finger; it’s very shiny against the red fragrant petals…

He leans into Justin and kisses him on the side of his neck just below his left ear and whispers, “Let’s get married in Vermont… alone, just the two of us and then we can move to New York… and both become big fat successes…”.

The End…


End file.
